Masquerade
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: AU: A long time ago in a small kingdom, there lived a princess and a middle-class boy... What happens when the two meet at a masquerade ball? RaixKim


**A/N**: Well, I formally started this Aug 25, 2008, and finally finished it April 7, 2009. And I have to say, I'm quite proud of it. :D I spent a lot of time and put a lot thought into this piece, so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :D

* * *

Masquerade  
A _Xiaolin Showdown_ Fanfiction  
By xxFireWarriorxx

The beautiful orchestral music floated melodically through the ballroom as the swirling couples danced gracefully in time to the beat. Far above them all were great, crystal chandeliers, their luminescent lights brightening the large and luxurious room. Stunning artwork decorated the walls, while gorgeous flowers and sculptures added to the beauty. The air was filled with a wonderful aroma, and the delightful scent wafted gently across the room.

All this I took in, while one single thought kept echoing through my head:

What the hell was I doing here?

_Flashback:_

"Hey Rai, check this out!"

I turned my head in time to see my best friend Clay dash towards me with the ball we were looking for in his hands. His blonde hair flopped against his head as he ran, revealing his usually hidden sky blue eyes. On his head was his trademark cowboy hat.

"Wow, awesome dude, you found it!" I replied back happily.

I started towards him, my chocolate brown hair rustling in the wind.

It was a beautiful afternoon day. The sun was shining brightly from its throne in the sky, casting its rays upon the earth. Clouds dotted the heavens, the whiteness contrasting against the blue. As I walked I could smell the wonderful aroma of spring as the grass swayed in the wind and the birds chirped melodically. The ground beneath me was soft, so earthy and natural. I breathed in deeply, savoring the moment.

As Clay continued to dash forward, I suddenly smiled in amusement at how silly we must have looked to spectators.

We were both sixteen, so it was just the slightest bit embarrassing to admit we still played ball in the park like little children. But it had become a habit that we were unwilling to break. Clay and I had met up early in our lives, and this game had simply become ours. Being the beautiful day it was, we'd decided to catch up in the park. We'd been kicking the ball around playfully for the past hour by now. The game would have gone on even longer, but I'd accidentally kicked the ball into oblivion about fifteen minutes ago.

The ball was special – after all, it had been the same ball we'd played with since we were five. Neither of us wanted to lose it, which explained our determined searching. It had been unsuccessful up until the point just a second ago when Clay had shouted to me that he'd found it. I was so relieved and absolutely ecstatic when I saw Clay with the ball in his hands again.

I smiled as he sprinted up towards me, happy that we would no longer need to look for it.

I opened my mouth to say something but Clay beat me to it.

"I found it in a bush practically half a mile from here," he said, anticipating my question. "But forget about the ball – I've bigger news."

I raised a questioning eyebrow as Clay held up a slip of paper and shoved it into my hands. "The King's havin' a masquerade party in celebration of Princess Kimiko's return from outta country," he informed. Clay wiggled his eyebrows at me, grinning like an idiot. "An' it's an open ball too, so anyone who pleases is free to go."

The pieces began to fit themselves together. In less than a second I had all too clear an idea of what Clay was planning. And I was deadpan against it.

"Oh no," I told him. "I am NOT going, and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind."

Clay laughed. "Oh, come on partner, why not? It's totally free, so why waste this great chance to go and see what the palace is like?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "Don't pull tricks dude, I know exactly why you want me to go, and it's not to go see what the palace is like."

Clay cocked his head to the side innocently. "What do ya mean?"

"Stop playing innocent! You know damn well what I mean!"

He laughed then. "Okay, so maybe I am trying to set you up, but only because you two were so darn cute together that day several years back."

Unconsciously, my face began to redden.

"For your information, we are NOT cute together. And she probably hates me anyways after what happened. Besides, she's a princess, I'm just a middle class boy. Put two and two together – it's not going to work."

Clay only laughed, and I thought back to that embarrassing day several years back.

We were only nine at the time, and the afternoon had been beautiful, just like today. Clay and I were outside in this very park playing with our ball when I accidentally…

"When I accidentally threw the ball right into Princess Kimiko's face," I finished out loud, a blush creeping upon my face.

Clay looked at me, not bothering to conceal his laughter. "You shoulda seen your face!" he chortled. "You were so red an' embarrassed… It was down right hysterical!"

I punched Clay hard in the arm. "It's not funny!" I seethed.

"Well, it sure as heck was from where I was standing, partner."

I turned away from him, feeling the humiliation return. I'd run up to her immediately, inquiring if she was okay. Of course, my head was down for common courtesy, but I did manage to steal a look at her face. And I'll say, I'd never seen anyone so beautiful. I was expecting her to be steaming with anger, but she wasn't – in fact, if I recall correctly, she seemed almost amused at what had happened. I, of course, was babbling like an idiot, apologizing all over the place for my stupidity. After all, she did stumble back a couple feet when I hit her.

She'd even laughed, the biggest surprise I think I'd ever received. I was expecting some sort of capital punishment but she let me off without even a warning. I guess I was lucky that she was alone and not with her guards. If her guards had been there, my head would have flown right out the window.

"Don't worry about it," I remembered her saying. "It was the most excitement I'd had all day. If anything, I owe you for brightening my day."

That I didn't get at all. How does someone's day brighten when you slam them with a ball?

Although I suppose if I'd been cooped up all day inside the palace (as she'd stated was her situation), then that would have brightened my day too. Apparently she'd snuck out alone without permission. "Permission!" She'd ranted. "It's like I have no freedom at all!"

But what I remembered most clearly were her last, lingering words: "Maybe I'll see you around..." she'd said with a smile.

For almost a week after the incident I couldn't get that phrase out of my head. Clay had been kind enough to tease me back and forth about it, but the words just wouldn't leave. And now thanks to said friend, the memories were all back.

"Rai, buddy, I'm doing you a favor," I heard Clay insist as I came back to reality. "Trust me on this."

But after seeing my death glare he seemed to get the message. Holding his hands out in front of him almost as though he were surrendering, he finally gave in. "Fine, fine, I won't force you," he replied grudgingly.

But despite this huge outside picture of me refusing to go, on the inside I actually found myself wanting to. I actually _wanted_ to go and see her again. That one incident was the only time I'd ever laid eyes on her, and I was curious to see if she'd changed; if she still had the same fiery and warm personality.

My indecision lasted only a second.

Seeing my change of expression, Clay suddenly gave me a knowing smirk, already guessing what I was about to say.

"Yeah dude, go ahead. Revel in your victory. I'm totally going to be there," I told him with a grin.

_End Flashback_

And now I was totally regretting that decision.

The plan had seemed simple enough. Dress up, go to the palace, check the place out, see Kimiko again, and then get the hell out of there. But now that I was actually here, things were so much more complicated.

As soon as I'd stepped foot into the palace, I'd been self-conscious and worried. Mostly due to my nervousness about being someplace I wasn't supposed to be in. The flyer Clay had given me did say it was an open ball, but it seemed like I was the only person here (save Clay, of course, who'd been kind enough to ditch me for food) that wasn't considered royalty or high class. Naturally, I'd picked out my best suit, and certainly looked presentable enough to be a noble. But the exterior appearance did nothing to calm my interior, which was shaking so badly I was sure everyone could tell.

I didn't quite understand why I was so nervous. After all, the town we lived in was small, and no one really cared about class or wealth. But the middle class tended to converse only with their class, and the upper class with theirs. That said, I'd never really talked with royalty before. And it seemed that they were the only ones present.

I made my way other to the refreshment table, hoping to catch a glimpse of Clay and convince him that I wanted to leave. But Clay was no where to be seen, and I felt my spirits fall. There was almost no way I would find him within the mass of people that were here. Suddenly alone, I wished desperately to be gone.

That was when I suddenly recalled the whole reason I was even here. I'd eventually agreed to come because I'd wanted to see Kimiko again. I wanted to talk with her, to see if she'd changed. I pulled my mask off and ran a hand through my chocolate-brown hair. I knew I'd recognize her immediately, but it was impossible to spot her with the crowd overflowing the ballroom.

Was she even here? I wondered. Or was she planning to make a grand entrance an hour into the party?

All this I pondered when someone bumped into me.

"Oh! Please excuse me, kind stranger. I apologize for the inconvenience I'd caused."

I turned around to see the shortest person I'd ever met in my life.

He was no more than four feet, dressed in formal robes, and definitely from the royal class. He seemed a child, younger than me, maybe thirteen or fourteen. His black eyes carried an innocence that I found immediately shocking, and with it a sense of immediate trust. He seemed a person honest and noble, definitely loyal, and I felt an instant liking to him.

"No inconvenience caused at all," I replied to him, smiling good-naturally. I then noticed the glass in his hand. "At least your drink didn't spill everywhere," I told him jokingly. "That definitely would have caused quite a problem."

The boy laughed, and I grinned as well.

"Raimundo's the name," I said.

"Omi," he answered.

"So tell me Omi, what are you doing here? Just for a good time or do you actually have a purpose?" I asked in curiosity.

Omi smiled, and I couldn't help noticing how large his head was compared to his body. What was also interesting, was that his skin hinted of a yellow tinge. But my attention was pulled away as I listened to him speak.

"I actually live in the palace with Kimiko and her family. I was orphaned at a young age and a man named Master Fung, who serves as Kimiko's mentor and teacher, took me in. He lives in the palace, and therefore so do I. He's a great man, and very wise indeed."

I nodded my understanding. I'd heard of Master Fung. His reputation was great and known throughout the town, but I didn't know he'd taken in an orphan. That was surprisingly sweet, and I felt my heart go out to the little fellow before me.

We conversed some more, and that was when I realized he kept omitting the word "princess" whenever he mentioned Kimiko. I pointed that out to him, and he laughed in amusement.

"Kimiko is like a sister to me. She's insisted that I don't call her by her title, and I comply, of course." He wrinkled his nose. "Besides, 'Princess Kimiko' just sounds strange on my tongue. 'Princess' makes her sound different. And she's just like everyone else."

The words Omi spoke made sense, and I smiled, signaling my comprehension. The music about us began to thin as a new song took its place and different couples took to the dance floor. Princess Kimiko had still not appeared, and I was growing impatient.

"Hey Omi," I inquired, turning to face the boy. "Do you've any idea where Princess Kimiko is? I was really looking forward to seeing her tonight, but she has yet to appear."

Omi pursed his lips and thought. "I honestly cannot say I know. I think she's making an entrance to a fanfare after an announcement has been made, but I do not know the time. Sorry."

I shrugged my shoulders. "No problem dude. I was just wondering." I paused before saying, "I just feel so out at this ball. I don't know anyone and my only friend has gone AWOL on me."

Omi was suddenly indignant. "Are you implying that I am not your friend?"

I smiled at this. He was so literal, and I found the trait adorable on him. "No worries, Omi. I'll have you know that I consider you a close friend already."

Omi laughed at my response, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I know, Raimundo. Just pulling your arm."

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean pulling my leg?"

"If you insist," he replied with a smile.

"Hey! Partner! There you are!"

The voice broke through so suddenly that I turned at the sound to see Clay behind me, seemingly appearing from out of thin air.

Next to me Omi smiled in greeting.

"Clay," I said, patting him on the back. "May I introduce you to my newest friend, Omi."

Clay tipped his hat and two immediately shook hands.

"Omi," the boy stated. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Clay," my friend replied. "Good to meet'cha lil' fella."

It was strange just then. We'd only just met Omi and already we were talking as though we'd knowing each other for a lifetime. Everyone was comfortable and the conversation flowed naturally and easily. But as time dragged on I felt my thoughts return yet again to her royal highness.

I wanted so desperately to lay my eyes on her, to bask in the warm glow she seemed to emit that day seven years back. Now that I was here, the memory was as vivid as ever. I didn't quite understand what was wrong with me. Why was I so eager? It was just curiosity that brought me here, was it not? A curiosity to discover how she's changed, or a lack thereof. My thoughts were scattered as I pulled my mask back on. Telling Omi and Clay I'd catch up with them later, I left the refreshment table.

It must have been no more than a couple minutes after I left my company that the lights began to dim and the music faded. The couples stopped dancing and a single spotlight was shined upon a man who stood at the base of a grand staircase leading into the ballroom. The crowds immediately hushed, and I sensed what was to happen.

Her Royal Highness, Princess Kimiko, was finally about to enter.

My guess proved correct. After a brief declaration, the trumpets sounded and the top of the staircase was suddenly flooded with light. From that light, stepped a single girl.

My breath caught in my throat. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.

A beautiful red dress engulfed her body, metallic under the spotlight she was in. It emphasized her beautiful curves, and the flowing skirts kissed the floor as she walked. Her skin was like ivory, almost luminescent under the light of the crystal chandeliers. Her arms were lithe and peeked out from the strapless dress. She was tall, slender, lean… a figure so perfect it looked almost as though it had been sculpted. But what I was most drawn to was her face. Her stunningly gorgeous face.

It no longer held the child-like innocence. It was longer, more refined, her cheekbones standing out. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, sparkling as she descended. Her heart-shaped lips were pink against her porcelain complexion. And then her hair… her long, luminous hair. It was black… almost pure black, looking as silky as her dress. It shone under the spotlight, and cascaded down the small of her back.

I remembered her as a cute, little girl. Now she was older, and absolutely beautiful.

When she had reached the bottom of the stairs, the spotlight diminished and music instantly filled the room once more. I saw a servant step up to her, a mask in his hands. She took it gently, thanking the man. He bowed to her then, leaving, as she carefully placed the mask upon her face. It did nothing to cover the beauty that she emitted. If anything, it only enhanced it.

She was then lost to my sight as numerous suitors asked her hand for a dance. I felt a pang of disappointment. With so many people, when would I get a turn?

But then the realization of what I had wanted to do hit me and I forced myself to turn away, a blush creeping upon my face.

Me? Middle-class boy Raimundo asking the Princess for a dance?

I wondered what was wrong with me. Not only did the logic not make sense, but neither did my emotions. I'd come only to get a glimpse of her. To see if she'd changed. I saw that now, but found myself reluctant to leave until I'd asked her for a dance. I felt myself being attracted to her, and the new sensation scared me. I'd never felt this way about anyone before. The feeling was so foreign, and I was confused.

I saw Clay beckoning me from the refreshment table and I instantly headed over, relieved for an excuse to stop thinking.

"What is it dude?" I asked when I'd arrived.

Clay wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't try to act all cool and composed. I saw that look you gave her. You want her partner. I can tell."

"I do not!" I snapped, but my blush betrayed my emotions.

Clay opened his mouth again, but I refused to let him tease me.

"Forget it dude. I refuse to talk to you until you stop trying to set us up."

Clay closed his mouth, but then instantly opened it again, laughing. "You know you won't be able to stop talking with me. I'm your best friend partner. And I'll talk about you two as much as I want."

I turned away, knowing he was right. But still. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of winning. Instead, I gave him my best glare before heading away. My head up in the air to give him the most obnoxious look I could, I wasn't watching where I was going and slammed right smack into a person.

"Oh!" I uttered, stumbling back a step. Lord what was wrong with me? It was like I couldn't do anything right tonight. I quickly lifted my head to apologize…

…And found myself unable to speak.

And then before I knew it I was babbling like an idiot. It was almost like a complete repeat of that humiliating day seven years ago.

"Your highness! Oh gosh I can't say how sorry I am. I honestly didn't see you, even though I should have. I mean, what kind of fool doesn't watch where he's going? Well, obviously me, so I guess that makes me a complete idiot. I'm actually probably the biggest idiot you'll ever meet, because I never do anything right. I'm such a klutz, and I-"

She laughed then, and I suddenly realized that I was droning on about nothing. I immediately looked down, my cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Behind me I could hear Clay snickering and I seriously considered turning around and slugging him in the arm.

"Look, I really am sorry," I told her. "I promise that I won't crash into you like that again." My face was still burning. I started to brush past her when she grabbed onto my arm.

"Wait…" she said. "Who are you?"

I stared at her in shock, unable to believe that she'd just asked me that question.

"You look familiar…" she continued. "Really familiar…"

I stood stock-still, unsure of how to answer.

"Take off your mask," she suddenly said.

I stared at her stupidly. "W-what?" I finally stammered.

"Can you take off your mask for a moment?"

I was silent. I didn't know if she'd recognize me, and I didn't exactly want her to. After all, first I slam her with a ball, and then I run right into her like she was some wall. Some great impression I was making on her. I didn't want to be remembered for that. If anything, I wanted her to see me not as some awkward boy, but someone special.

Although I guess I was special enough being the klutz that I am.

She was still waiting, but instead I held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" I asked her, bowing dramatically.

She hesitated for only a moment before a smile spread across her face. "Yes," she replied, and took my hand in acceptance.

My hand went to her waist, and hers around my shoulder. The orchestra began a waltz, and I rocked her in time to the beat. We were completely surrounded my dancing couples, but to me it seemed almost as though we were the only two people on the floor. I kept staring into her eyes, feeling myself unable to pull away. How strange the feeling was that I was experiencing.

I let go of her waist and she spun outward before returning to my embrace. Her eyes were on me, and I twirled her into a dip. Our faces were only inches apart, and when we came up again she rested her head upon my chest.

"You aren't a klutz," she suddenly said as we danced. "In fact, you seem very agile on your feet." She laughed. "And you're quite the dancer."

I grinned in response. "Well, what can I say? I'm a naturally amazing person."

She spun around and placed her hand back in mine. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she asked, "Is this the same sputtering boy who just bumped into me only a couple minutes earlier?"

"I'd rather you not remember me as that," I replied, smiling.

She laughed. "You're different, you know that?"

I dipped her again. "In what way?" I asked, and then lifted her again.

"Your personality," she answered. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. All my suitors… they're the same. Boring, diplomatic… you're… different. I can be myself around you. I can have fun." She looked at me. "I'm enjoying myself."

I twirled her around. "Where even are your suitors? I saw them literally swamp you as soon as you stepped off that staircase."

She waved a dismissive hand. "Who knows? They all asked for dances but I turned them down. None interested me. The refreshment table was more fun than they."

I laughed. "Is that why you were there? I was wondering what you were doing there when you should have been dancing."

The song suddenly ended, but I didn't let go of her.

"Don't stop," she whispered, and I complied. We continued to sway in the middle of the dance floor as other couples entered and a new song began.

We danced for what seemed like the whole night, and we stopped not once to take a break. I twirled her around gently, and when she returned to my arms she leaned on me. The feeling was so natural, so right… I felt different than I had my whole life. But the feeling wasn't bad. Instead, it felt so wonderfully good.

"You still haven't told me your name," Kimiko said suddenly, dragging me from my thoughts.

I pulled away just the slightest bit and smiled. "Raimundo, your highness."

She wrinkled her nose. "Stop calling me that. It's such an obscene word."

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'd hardly call the title 'Princess' such a word."

"It's just so obnoxious," she replied. "Call me Kimiko… simply Kimiko."

I smiled then, delighting in her voice. "Your wish is my command."

The song ended, and I finally decided that it was time for a break. I led her carefully off the floor, and towards the refreshment table. Clay and Omi were no where in sight, I almost immediately noticed. Omi was understandable, but Clay surprised me. All he can ever think about is food. Of course, I wasn't complaining though. If Clay had thrown another wink at me I very well would have… well, let's not go there.

"Raimundo," I heard my name being said.

I turned around, and saw Kimiko smiling at me. "I like the sound," she told me. "It's got a nice ring to it."

Unconsciously my face began to redden, and she laughed only more, the twinkling sound reverberating across the room.

I saw a young man begin to walk up to her, and knew at once that he was going to ask her for a dance. I grinned at her. "Looks like your line is starting up again."

She was confused for only a moment, and then the truth dawned.

"I'd rather not," she said flatly.

I laughed. "C'mon Kim. You haven't danced with anyone but me yet. I don't suppose many people will be leaving this masquerade happy unless you start dancing like the good princess you are."

I saw her eyes widen at bit at what I'd said. For a moment, I was scared that I'd offended her, but then a smile graced her face once more.

"You know what? You're right. It wouldn't be very nice of me to ignore my guests, now would it Rai?"

She turned to accept the young man's offer to dance, and after seeing her disappear into the dance floor, I turned and left the room.

What on earth was wrong with me?

I'd only been with her for one night, and already I knew that I never wanted to leave her side. I loved her, I suddenly realized, and the notion made me feel lost and confused.

The air about me was suddenly hot, and I felt a little faint. Forcing myself to stay focused, I left through the glass doors and entered the garden outside. Immediately I felt better with the gentle wind caressing and cooling my warm face. Sitting down on a bench, I tried to think.

My love was hopeless. I was no prince, which doubtless was the kind of person Kimiko had to marry. The thought revolted me, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it. I shouldn't have come, I thought glumly to myself. If I hadn't, I'd be sparing myself the misery I was feeling at the moment. Kimiko probably doesn't even love me back, I told myself, trying to justify my feelings.

I was just standing up to go back inside when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Not expecting it, I completely lost balance and fell right smack onto the floor.

I realized by then that something really _was_ wrong with me.

"Kimiko!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening at her appearance.

"What're you doing out here all by yourself?" she inquired.

I quickly stood up, brushing the dirt off my suit. "It was hot," I explained. "I felt like I needed some fresh air and so decided to come out here." I left out my second reason. To clear my mind and think more clearly about my feelings.

I sat back down again, and she followed suite, her red dress ruffling in the wind. She proceeded to lean her head on my shoulder, and I started, shocked at her sudden forwardness.

For a moment we were both silent. Fireflies fluttered about, their lights twinkling in the night sky. Crickets chirped melodically, and the moon shined brightly from its throne. The gentle breeze was cool, and the air refreshingly new.

Kimiko pulled away, staring straight into my eyes. I felt vulnerable right then, and even before she opened her mouth I knew what she was going to say.

"If was you seven years ago, wasn't it?" she stated.

I blushed. "I still cringe every time the memory comes up." I looked at her. "I can't say how sorry I am."

For a moment she seemed to be very cross at me. "I thought I told you back then that it was not a problem. In fact, I rather enjoyed it, I recall myself saying."

I stared at her incredulously. "You did, but seriously girl. You've got a problem if you enjoy getting hit with a ball."

She laughed. "I explained this all to you already. I'm not going to repeat myself."

I smiled at her, feeling once again at ease.

"To be honest," I suddenly told her. "I'm glad I hit you with that ball. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met this wonderful young lady.

She smiled back. "And I wouldn't have met my handsome prince charming."

I leaned forward, and she did as well. And then before I knew it, we were kissing in the garden.

Her lips were soft on mine, and I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms about her. I didn't want to stop, but finally relented. A sparkle crossed her blue eyes when we pulled away, and I felt a sudden fluttering that made my soul feel like it was soaring in heaven.

Never had I felt so wonderful in my life, and I knew the moment would be treasured forever.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

I'm sorry there was no Jack. I couldn't figure out a way to fit him in unless he was a suitor and I wanted to keep the fic centered on RaiKim instead of JackKim.

So anyways, what do you think? I worked hard to keep everyone in character, and think I did a relatively good job on it. The story may have been cliché, but I like how it came out nevertheless.

Please press the button and leave a friendly review of what you thought!

If I feel like it, I might do a sequel. :D

Much thanks and love,  
xxFireWarriorxx


End file.
